NaruSaku: I'll Stay With You Forever
by N e k o H i t s u g i
Summary: It's been four years, and Naruto and Sakura are very happy together. But then Sasuke gets a sudden urge of jealousy. How will the couple react when Sakura's ex-boyfriend gets angry at them?
1. Chapter 1

**NaruSaku: I'll Stay With You Forever…**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone, this is my second NaruSaku Fanfiction. But first, (if you didn't already…) You have to read ****NaruSaku: Please Don't Leave Me…****, before you read any of this story, otherwise you won't really understand it. Otherwise, please enjoy! **

_After four years spent with Naruto, Sakura is happy…_

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"What?" Naruto asked, getting up from bed. He was wearing his plaid boxers, with a white tank on.

"Breakfast."

"Alright! Sakura-chan made me breakfast! Yay!! Is it ramen?" Naruto suddenly asked, rushing to the dining table.

"Naruto, you can stop calling me Sakura-chan and more of just Sakura. And no, no ramen. You're going to get sick if you ate ramen in the morning," Sakura scolded. She was wearing her short hair in a ponytail, a pink tank top, and jeans shorts.

"But Sakura-chan sounds so cute!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura just smiled while she gave Naruto an omelet.

"Naruto, we're 22 years old now, and you're still acting like you're twelve. Now eat up, we're going to have a long day. Today Shikamaru and Temari are getting married! Now you don't want to miss that, ne?" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto just nodded.

After his meal, Naruto went to change upstairs. He put on a blue long sleeve shirt with his green jonin vest over it, and black pants. Sakura put on a black shirt, with no sleeves. There was a gray jonin vest over it, and she wore white pants.

"Sakura! Let's go to Shikamaru's wedding!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go, Naruto."

"Hey! Shikamaru!" Naruto called.

"Oh, Naruto! Cool, you're here!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Hi, Temari!" Sakura called.

"Sakura! You're on time! Awesome!" Temari exclaimed.

"So, Shikamaru, why are you getting married in Suna?" asked Naruto. Naruto and Sakura prepared three days in advance to get to Suna.

"Well, Naruto-" Shikamaru was interrupted by Sakura.

"Well, Naruto, they're going to get married here because Gaara is Kazekage and he can't leave, but he has to be there for his sister's marriage!" Sakura said.

"Oh. Oh! Where is Gaara anyways? I want to say hi to him!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's in his mansion," Temari said.

"Can I go visit Gaara and Kankuro too? I want to see how they're doing," Sakura asked, with much politeness. Temari and Shikamaru nodded.

Sakura had to run after Naruto.

"Hello, may we please see the Kazekage, Gaara?" Sakura asked the lady at the counter.

"Kazekage-sama? But-" The lady was interrupted.

"Naruto?"

"Gaara!" Naruto ran up to Gaara.

"Gaara," Sakura said.

"You're that girl…that girl Naruto was trying to save…" Gaara said, pointing at Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Hey, Gaara! Are you going to Temari's wedding?" asked Naruto.

"Of course."

Naruto smiled.

"Do you think Shikamaru is a good husband for your Temari?" asked Sakura.

"Well, he's a good ninja, and very smart, and has a good heart. I'm sure they'll be happy together," Gaara said.

Naruto's eyes widened. He's never heard Gaara say something like that about a person.

"Good," Sakura said, contempt by his answer.

"Naruto, are you and Sakura dating?" asked Gaara.

Naruto put his hand behind his head, "Well, yeah. Sort of."

Gaara let out a rare smile.

"I'm happy for you."

Naruto flinched in surprise.

"Really?"

"Of course, Naruto. You're one of my best friends."

Naruto smiled.

"Hey, guys, let's get to the wedding," Sakura said.

"Sakura, do you think you and Naruto are getting married?" asked Shikamaru, after the wedding.

Sakura flinched.

"Maybe, but we don't know yet," Naruto said, putting his hand around Sakura's waist.

"You should! You two look happy together!" Temari exclaimed.

"So, Shikamaru, are you and Temari going to live in Konoha or Suna?" asked Sakura, changing the subject.

"That's a problem we don't know," Shikmaru said.

"Yeah, I mean I want to stay with Kankuro and Gaara, but Shikamaru has duties in the Leaf, and I have duties too, here, in Suna," Temari explained.

"Aw, you guys are in a real predicament!" Naruto exclaimed.

Temari and Shikamaru exchanged glances and smiled.

"Hey, I'm sure you guys will figure it out. I mean, you two are very bright!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thanks, Sakura. Hey are you two staying in Suna?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, only for tonight, though," Naruto said.

"Cool! You guys can come stay at our place! Gaara and Kankuro will be there! We're going to have a small after party," Shikamaru said.

"Alright, thanks, Shikamaru," Sakura smiled.

After a little while more, Naruto and Sakura followed Shikamaru and Temari to their home.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, didn't Shikamaru used to date Ino? What happened between them?" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, it's none of our business!" Sakura said.

"Aww, c'mon, Sakura-chan!"

"Fine. Ino fell for Sai, and told Shikamaru that their relationship wasn't working out well, so Ino just started dating Sai after," Sakura explained.

"Oh yeah, and then Shikamaru was going to propose…then they broke up, and then Shikamaru started dating Temari…what a love triangle!"

"Yeah."

Naruto and Sakura looked around their house. It was big; well of course, for the sister of the Kazekage. The third floor is where Naruto and Sakura stayed. Shikamaru and Temari lived on the second, and Gaara and Kankuro lived on the fourth.

"Thanks Shikamaru, Temari!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura smiled and said her thanks as well. Then, Naruto ran upstairs to the fourth floor and pounded on Gaara's room door.

"Gaara! It's Naruto!"

"Who else would it be?" Gaara muttered. He went up to the door and opened it.

"Hi Naruto, Sakura," Gaara muttered.

"Hi, Gaara-san," Sakura said.

"Yo! Gaara, I want to talk to you!" Naruto exclaimed, barging into Gaara's room. The three of them sat on Gaara's bed.

"Gaara, do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked bluntly. Gaara flinched.

"No."

"Aw, you should get one!"

"No."

"Why not, Gaara-san?" asked Sakura.

"Because…the woman will just break my heart." Sakura and Naruto flinched.

"Gaara-san…I know how you feel," Sakura empathized. Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Well, Gaara, we should get going now, if you don't mind." Naruto exclaimed, bringing joy back in the room. Gaara nodded, and Sakura and Naruto left to their own room.

_Sasuke…_

Naruto thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**NaruSaku: I'll Stay With You Forever…**

**Hey thanks for like favorite-ing me! I'm happy to write these fan fictions for you! And now since Summer Break is almost here, I'll be writing like 24/7! Well enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters within it. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. (Really I'm getting tired of this disclaimer thing…)**

_Sasuke…It's all his fault he broke Sakura-chan's heart…That can not be forgiven! _

Naruto shouted in his head. Sakura was sleeping soundlessly beside him. He closed his eyes and quickly snuggled back to sleep with Sakura.

--

Sakura blinked a few times before her eyes were really awake. She was awoken by a knocking on the door.

"Sakura, Naruto, you up yet?" called a familiar voice. Sakura rubbed her eyes, and got up from bed. She was wearing a faint yellow spaghetti strap with faint pink pajama pants. She reluctantly opened the door.

"Hi Temari…" Sakura yawned.

"Hi, Sakura. Is Naruto awake yet?" asked Temari.

"No…what time is it?"

"It's about 11 o' clock."

"What?! We slept in that late?!"

"No…remember that there's a time difference between Konoha and Suna."

"Oh, right…there's a two hour difference, so it should be nine right now…" Sakura smiled, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, sorry for waking you up, but Gaara wanted to see you two."

"Why?"

"He won't tell me."

"Why won't he just come here?"

"I don't know! Go to him with Naruto!"

"Naruto…Naruto wake up…" Sakura softly said in Naruto's ear.

"Sakura…chan…?" He asked, lazily opening his eyelids.

"Yeah, it's me. C'mon get ready. It's nine. Gaara-san wants to see us."

"Alright…" Naruto reluctantly got up.

Knock, knock.

"Yo, Gaara, it's me and Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, pounding on the door.

"Oh, hello. Come in," Gaara politely greeted as he opened the door.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Naruto. Gaara looked down for a quick second.

"I…I want to know how it feels to fall in love."

Naruto and Sakura flinched.

"Gaara-san?" asked Sakura.

"I…I want to know what makes love so special…" Gaara reluctantly said.

"Well, Gaara…when you're in love, your heart starts beating fast…your face feels hot, and you turn red, and when it feels like you just want to be with the person. That's love, or some people may call it a 'crush'," Naruto explained.

"But…why is love so special?" asked Gaara.

"Because, Gaara-san, some people may _never_ find love. Some people find people to love, but the person they love isn't good. It's very hard to find _true_ love. Some people fall in love, then fall out of love. Just…just…just like me an Sasuke…" Sakura said. Naruto flinched.

"Sakura-chan?" She shook her head, "I'm ok, Naruto."

"So that's love? That's…that's what love feels like?" Gaara asked.

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Thank you…Naruto…Sakura…"

Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, are you and Sakura truly in love?"

**Yay! Cliffhangers are fun! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My keyboard was jacked up, so yeah…**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**NaruSaku: I'll Stay With You Forever…**

**Hey! Sorry my last chapter was so short, but I'm planning to make this one longer. Sorry I haven't been updating in a LONG time but I just didn't really feel like writing chapters right now. ; **

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto in any way…blah blah blah…**

"Naruto, are you and Sakura truly in love?" Gaara asked again. Naruto and Sakura flinched. 

"Yeah, Gaara. Sakura-chan and I love each other very much," Naruto answered. Sakura smiled. 

"Naruto…how do you know if you are truly in love?" Gaara asked, blushing.

"Gaara, that's sort of hard to explain. You know your truly in love when you want to be together with the person forever. Love is a very complicated thing, but when you sort everything out, it's like a blessing," Naruto explained, blushing a bit. 

Gaara looked down, and paused.

"Thank you, Naruto." Naruto and Sakura nodded. 

"Well, we're off, Gaara-san. Good-bye," Sakura said, closing the door. 

Sakura and Naruto walked out of the Kazekage's Mansion, and into the village of Suna. 

"Naruto, what do you think that was all about?" asked Sakura. 

"I don't know, but I'm glad I helped Gaara out. It feels good to give advice to your friends." Naruto smiled. Naruto and Sakura were so close that their shoulders were touching. Then Naruto softly held Sakura's hand. Sakura just smiled. 

The two of them walked around Suna a bit before deciding what to do next. 

"Naruto, the wedding is finished, and I have to go back to Konoha to do my job as a Medicinal Ninja. I think we should go home tonight," Sakura suggested. 

"Alright, Sakura-chan…" Naruto grumbled.

"Thanks. I know you want to stay with Gaara and them, but we need to get going." Naruto nodded. 

/

"Thank you, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara. Sorry we couldn't stay that long. But come visit Konoha any time you want, alright?" Sakura said. 

"Actually, Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade-san told me to go back to Konoha," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Really? Why?" asked Naruto.

"I really don't know," Shikamaru smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"We already talked it out. He's coming back as soon as possible," Temari said. 

"Alright, so you coming with us?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. It's more fun traveling with friends than alone. And it's safer too." Sakura nodded. 

"Alright!! Shikamaru is coming with us!!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping in the air. Gaara and Kankuro just looked at him. 

"Well then, we should be off, thank you, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, once again. 

"No problem!!" Temari exclaimed, "I'm glad that you came to our wedding though. It would've been sad if you didn't come. Chouji couldn't come because he was doing a mission. He was so bummed when he heard that he couldn't come to his best friend's wedding."

"Aw, poor Chouji. Well, let's get going, ne?" Sakura suggested, "I want to go while it's still light so we don't delay any longer." 

"Alright, guys. Bye," Temari said, kissing Shikamaru on the cheek.

"Bye! Bye Gaara! Bye Kankuro!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara and Kankuro waved to them. After about 30 minuets into when Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto left, Naruto suddenly got bored. 

"Sakura-chan! Shikamaru! I'm so bored! Entertain me please!" Naruto complained.

"Jeeze Naruto! You're such a kid! Why can't you entertain yourself?!" Sakura scolded.

"I'm sorry, but 30 minuets without talking is just hard for me!" 

"Aha, Naruto, why don't you tell me what you and Sakura were talking about with Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"What? You know?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I saw you two in his room through the window."

"So you were eavesdropping on us!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"N-no! I walked by the mansion and I just saw Sakura's pink hair through the window!" Shikamaru defended.

"My hair just has to be too noticeable…"

"Well, tell me, if you want."

"Ok. Gaara was asking me, what love is. We told him that love is when you feel strongly about one, and usually want to spend the rest of your life with them," Naruto explained.

"Ah. Just like me and Temari…"

"Yeah. Wait, Shikamaru, why did you break up with Ino? She loved you a lot, you know," Sakura asked.

"Well, Ino fell for Sai…she actually broke up with me. Also, I didn't like how she always went shopping with you, and sometimes her attitude was just…ugh. I don't like talking bad about people, but sorry. And Ino wasn't that great of a fighter. She always cared about her looks more. And she practically became anorexic because she said she was getting 'fat'," Shikamaru explained.

"Haha, yeah. Ino's really like that. I mean, she always cares about her looks. And I don't choose people on their looks, even though it's an added bonus. But personality is better," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, and Ino doesn't have a real great personality," Shikamaru chuckled. 

"Yeah. Sakura-chan has an awesome personality!" 

"Hehe, thanks, Naruto," Sakura blushed. 

"So, Sakura, why did you break up with Sasuke? I mean he was your dream guy, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why did I break up with Sasuke…?"

**Alright! I finally finished this chapter! Yeah, as I said earlier, I didn't really update because I had no inspiration to write ; ;. Well now I do, because some people demanded it. I can't believe people read this! Thanks! Oh yeah, and sorry Ino fans, for bashing on Ino, but I have one thing to say…SHIKAMARU DID IT! NOT ME!! So yeah :3. Please review like you guys have been!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**NaruSaku: I'll Stay With You Forever…**

**Hiya! Thanks all for all the subscribers! I never thought anyone would read my fan fictions! So thanks! So now that everyone is waiting for the next chapter, I've decided to go back to writing more chapters. I have inspiration! Woo! Also, sorry that my last chapter wasn't that long. It was 3 pages…and I thought that would be good enough…so I'll make this chapter longer! Well here it is, NaruSaku: I'll Stay with You Forever…Chapter 4!! **

"Why did I break up with Sasuke…?" Sakura repeated.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought you always loved him when we were kids. What happened to all that love? I mean, you guys…" Shikamaru trailed off.

_Why did I break up with Sasuke…?_

"Well, Shikamaru…Sasuke just wasn't ready for love, so we decided to go separate ways…" Sakura lied. Tears were swelling up in her eyes.

_I wish that really did happen. No, we broke up because he hated Naruto and mine's friendship. They always say to put your friends before your love…_

Sakura felt the tears and wiped them off with her hands.

"Naruto, you go ahead. I'm going to walk back here with Sakura real quick," Shikamaru called out. Naruto, taking no notice of Sakura, nodded.

"Sakura, it didn't really happen that way, did it?" Shikamaru asked quietly. Sakura shook her head with her eyes closed.

"No. I broke up with Sasuke because he hated the friendship Naruto and I had. Always put your friends before love, right?" Sakura sadly smiled. Shikamaru nodded.

"But when you broke up with Sasuke, you still loved him, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Well, I loved him when we broke up, but when Naruto came into my life, it felt like Sasuke wasn't there anymore. Physically and emotionally."

"Physically?"

"Sasuke never hung out with us anymore. Whenever I'd go train and he was there, he would just leave. I'm sort of glad about that, though. I think it's better for the both of us because then we won't get mixed feelings about each other. Don't you think?"

"Well, I don't really know. Unless they were being a real bitch to you, like a really big one, then you should stay away, but maybe you guys should be friends again? You know, the old Team 7. I know we're all Jonin now, and we can go off on our own missions, but maybe you should become friends again?" Shikamaru suggested, "I dunno, it's your life, not mine."

"You really think so? I think it might be safer if we just stayed away from each other." Shikamaru shrugged. Sakura smiled and ran up to Naruto. Shikamaru stayed back and smiled at the happy couple. Shikamaru looked at his wedding ring and smiled at his happy life with Temari.

Sakura held Naruto's hand all the way back to Konoha.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tsunade-sama, we're back!" Sakura said when she walked into Tsunade's office.

"Ah, welcome back. Was it nice in Suna?" asked Tsunade. Sakura nodded.

"And I see Shikamaru and Naruto got back too. Good. I want to have a word with Shikamaru. You can go now, Sakura, Naruto." Sakura and Naruto nodded and left.

"What do you think she has to discuss with Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but I hope its nothing dangerous. Well, it's not our business anyways. I'm thinking about going out to get lunch, Naruto. You want to come?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded, "Alright!" Sakura smiled and started walking out to a tea shop.

The two of them were walking, when they saw Sasuke walk past them. Sakura's face turned serious and she just looked straight ahead. Naruto's gaze followed Sasuke until he turned around.

"What do you two want with me?!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura and Naruto flinched at Sasuke's behavior.

"Nothing at all," Sakura said coldly. Then Sakura thought about what Shikamaru had said about being friends again with Sasuke.

"Actually, I want to ask you something."

"What."

"You want to come to lunch with us? I mean, Naruto and I were going to get lunch, so you want to tag along?" Sakura asked, her voice growing warmer.

"What? What do you want to do with me? I thought we hated each other," Sasuke snapped.

"Well, fine then. Turn down my invitation." Naruto moved closer to Sakura and whispered, "What are you doing?" "I'll tell you later," Sakura whispered back. Sakura and Naruto continued walking until Sasuke protested.

"Wait." The two of them looked behind. Sasuke was running towards them.

"I'd like to go to lunch with you," Sasuke muttered. Sakura softly smiled. Maybe Shikamaru was right. Maybe they should get back to being friends. The three of them walked to the tea shop together. Team 7.

"Sakura, why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

**Alright! This is the end of Chapter 4! Ok, for all SasuSaku haters, I just want to tell you that SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE NOT GOING TO GET BACK TOGETHER. I'm doing this little friendship thing to start up something interesting. Now I can't tell you the whole thing, otherwise it'll spoil the story, but I'm just saying the Sasuke and Sakura will NOT get back together. So yeah. Well stay tuned for Chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

**NaruSaku: I'll Stay With You Forever…**

**Ok…so I hope you people enjoyed my last chapter. Now that it's Winter Break and I gots nothing to do, I'm probably going to be updating a lot more. So here it is, Chapter 5! **

"Why am I doing this?" Sakura asked. She smiled a sad chuckle, "Maybe I just missed the old Team 7. Just because we aren't…aren't…dating anymore, I think we should all just be friends, ne?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Sakura-chan, please tell me the real reason," Naruto whispered into her ear. Sakura shook her head while looking down.

"Alright! Let's go eat, ok?" Sakura smiled. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances.

The three of them stopped by a Tea Shop where they saw Kakashi.

"Ah! Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed. She ran over to her former Sensei.

"Ah, Sakura! How good to see you again." Sakura nodded. Kakashi looked over her shoulder.

"Is that Sasuke and Naruto? Have you gotten back with Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. Sakura shook her head, "Nah, we're just eating together. The three of us! Sasuke and I decided that we'll just be friends."

"Ah. Well, good luck, Sakura." Sakura smiled and ran back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"It seems like that man never ages…" Sasuke muttered. Sakura and Naruto started laughing. The three of them sat down and ordered their meals.

"You know, Sasuke, I've never seen you eat sweets before. You want to try some right now?" Sakura suggested.

"You know I don't eat sweets," Sasuke mumbled.

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke! Just eat a mochi!" Naruto exclaimed. He handed Sasuke a pink mochi. Sasuke took the sweet ball and ate it. He spit it back out immediately. Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"Hey, at least I tried it!" Sasuke said in protest. Sakura nodded, tears in her eyes. Sasuke made a pouty face. Sakura smiled.

After the three of them finished their meals, they walked outside.

"Ah, well I guess we better get going, Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to be getting back." Sakura smiled at how good Naruto and Sasuke were getting along.

"Bye," Sasuke said. He turned his back and walked away. Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled at him.

"What?" asked Naruto. Sakura shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just glad that everyone was able to make up." She then laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and started walking back to their home.

~*~*~*~

"Mmnh…Good morning, Naruto," Sakura said when she woke up. Naruto was sitting next to her on her bed.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. Sakura started to get up and make breakfast. She tied her shoulder-length, pink hair into a ponytail and started making eggs.

"Yum! Breakfast smells so yummy!" Naruto exclaimed. He started bouncing around Sakura like a ball of energy.

"Naruto, you're so hyper in the morning," Sakura laughed.

"That's because I'm able to be here with you!" Sakura turned around for a minuet and kissed Naruto on the cheek. He started to turn red.

Sakura and Naruto ate breakfast together and then headed out.

"Ah! Look! It's Sasuke!" Naruto pointed. Sasuke walked up to them.

"What're you doing around here?" asked Sakura.

"I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Hey! Let's go to the festival! Isn't there one going on right now?" Naruto interrupted. Sakura smiled really big, "Yeah!! Let's go! C'mon guys!" She started to grab the two by the hand and started running towards the festival. Naruto and Sasuke weren't expecting so much happiness from Sakura.

"Whatever makes you happy," Sasuke muttered.

The three of them got to the festival with Sasuke and Naruto being dragged by Sakura.

"Ahaha! This is so fun!" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura-chan, we didn't even do anything…" Naruto pointed out. Sakura smiled, "So? I'm having fun already. Being here with you guys." Sasuke and Naruto blushed a bit. Naruto turned to face Sakura and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm having fun with you too, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke's heart started hurting.

"Well, now that we're here, you want to go play some games?" asked Sakura. Naruto nodded.

"Oh! Look! You can win giant teddy bears over there!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing towards a stand. It was a game where you have to throw the dart at a star to get a prize. Sasuke walked over there and paid the man to play. He instantly threw three darts on the star and won a big, brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. He walked back over to Naruto and Sakura and gave Sakura the bear.

"Here you go," Sasuke said.

"Aw, thank you, Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. She just hugged the bear instead of him. Sasuke chuckled.

After stopping by a couple food stands, the three of them just decided to walk together.

"So, Sasuke, how've you been lately?" asked Naruto, eating a piece of cotton candy.

"Eh…good," Sasuke mumbled.

"Haha, good. Things have been getting along great with me and Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head. Sasuke just nodded quietly.

"Sasuke, Naruto, are you guys having fun?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! Of course, Sakura-chan! This is great!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke just nodded.

"Hehe, plain old Sasuke, I see?" Sakura giggled. Sasuke just smiled softly and nodded. Not much of a talker.

"Hey, its getting pretty late. I think we should get going, Sakura-chan," Naruto suggested. Sakura nodded, "Bye, Sasuke. We're going to go, mkay?"

"Um, before you leave, Sakura, can I tell you something in private really quick?" asked Sasuke. Sakura nodded and walked over by a stand with Sasuke.

"Sakura, you know how we broke up, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…yeah, why?"

"And you know how we said we were just taking time off?"

"Wh-" Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I love you, Sakura. I want to get back together."

Sasuke grabbed her hand and kissed it.

**Ok! So how do you like it? I'm getting to the more interesting part! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So what's going to happen in the next chapter? Who knows? Only I do! Well stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review!!**


End file.
